Snape Drabble
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Snape drabble that I don't intend to finish...up for adoption. Summary: Snape returns to Spinner's End, as a child, after death, and sees Lily and Petunia again.


**Here is a random Severus Snape drabble that I never completed, and do not intend to. If you would like to continue/adopt it, please comment or PM me. Of course you may re-post it, but credit me as the original author, and send me a link so I can read what you have done with the storyline.**

**Thank you :)**

**~Prenn**

* * *

Severus Snape opened his tired eyes to find that he was not where he expected to be. There was a sun and a cloudless sky overhead and a sincere breeze brushing across the field where he lie in the dusty overgrown grass.

For the short account of time it took for him to stand up, he was trying to discern where and _when_ he was. His hands were small and soft, just like they were when he was young. About ten. He felt his hair and it was the same as he had remembered from that year. It was a very important year. It was the very year that he had met…no it couldn't be. He looked around. Yes, this was the place. Just outside of Spinner's End.

Once he had allowed his mind to accept the fact that he was, undoubtedly in the very park he used to come to when he was young, the memories of how this all happened returned to his mind.

It came like a flood.

He had died by the hand of Voldemort and his pet, Nagina. Together those vessels of evil had poisoned him over and over. Severus would up in a strange place. It was like a white train station. Severus walked only forward and every so often he would pass the same white bench with metal bars for a back. It was so strange. He couldn't make sense of it until Dumbledore appeared.

"Where am I?" Severus asked.

"There's no need for an explanation of that. I have come to tell you that a friend of mine told me you deserved a second chance to lay out a better childhood for yourself. She pleaded with me to give you the only remedy I had—it's called the Garnald. It can take you to any point in time that you so desire. But it will only work if your intentions are honest and humble. My friend tells me that you've had to live with a lot of regret in your life that _you_ thrust upon yourself. And I believe if you had a second chance to fix it all, you would, and you'd do it right this time, yes?"

"I—yes I would."

Dumbledore pulled a green gem from his pocket.

"The Garnald, I suppose."

"Yes, Severus. I've never used one, so I don't know what to expect when you reach the other side. They're very rare—formed over thousands of years. They're made up of the crushed wands of past wizards. This Garnald was a gift from an old friend." Dumbledore handed it to Severus. "Be careful, now, it can only take you to one place and if that place and time you're picturing in your mind when you activate it is not where you want to go, then you'll be stuck. It can only be used once. And…don't change _too many_ things while you're there? I wouldn't want you-know-who to still be a pest…"

Severus nodded.

"Just remember that place where everything started to go wrong…and fix it. You're a brave man. You deserve a second chance."

Severus closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around the Garnald. He began to picture that day when he was a child and called Lily Evans a mudblood. That was where everything went bad. But, Severus also remembered an older day, a good day. In retrospect, it was one in only the small handful of good days he's had in his life. It might have been his best day. It was certainly his favorite. It was the day everything started out all-right.

_That's where the Garnald took him._

It was a warm summer day. The sun peeked through the clouds and sent out its continuous yellow rays onto the grass. Up sprang the flowers and thus, here was a meadow.

Severus looked in his right hand. The Garnald was gone. He scavenged the ground for it, but it was not in sight. He gave up. Dumbledore said "only used once" for a reason.

Out a ways a way were two little girls walking up to an old rusty swing set. One girl had red hair and the other had dark brown. It was not clear which was older.

Without thinking, Severus approached them.

* * *

**Please check out my other Harry Potter fanfics as well :) and, if you're interested, my Danny Phantom fics too.**

**~Prenn**


End file.
